It is known to arrange pairs of optical fibers relative to one another in a connector to enable light signals to be transmitted from one of the optical fibers to the other optical fiber. A connector part or contact for holding an optical fiber in such a connector must be precisely constructed in order to position the two bare end portions of the fibers to be connected in a very closely end spaced relation, namely, approximately 0.0002 inches. Still further, the facing ends of the two fibers should be cleaved very close to 90 degrees in order to prevent reflections which would reduce signal transmission efficiency. Still further, the spacing of the ends of the fibers is additionally important in that if the fibers contact one another, they may become broken, damaged, contaminated or misaligned and in that way severely impair light transmission.
Certain known optical fiber contacts are constructed as a one-piece ferrule having a precisely formed opening in a unitary end wall for receiving a bare optical fiber to be interconnected with another fiber. By the use of two such ferrule contacts located within a contact alignment means, the two fibers have their respective end faces appropriately located. Not only are these contacts difficult to make and expensive because of specific narrow applications, but contact is limited to a specific fiber size which would mean that a number of such ferrules would have to be provided with different openings to accommodate the different fiber sizes.
In addition to holding the fibers to be interconnected in a very slightly spaced relation as above described, it is also known to use one or more lenses located between a pair of optical fibers to be connected as a light transmission contact member between the fibers. In this case, there are still constraints regarding positioning and orientation of the fiber with respect to the lenses.
There are many situations in which it becomes necessary to provide an interconnection means for one or more pairs of fibers and to do this under field conditions. For example, this requirement may arise where an optical fiber in an existing cable has become broken. This may also occur during cable installation in order to join fiber cables which have been laid down at different points, or for example, to join fibers at a junction with other fiber cables coming from various locations. Therefore, simplicity of construction and ease of use are essential to insure establishing reliable and efficient fiber connections under field conditions.